The Story Behind The Sacrifice
by Marie King
Summary: Kaylee asks Simon about how he could give up his life on the Core


They lounged in the hammock she had finished her work on the engine early and soon afterward the two had made love.

Kaylee sighed blissfully against his chest and nestled closer to him.

The two had been a official couple for four months now, she just couldn't believe that they were finally together.

After so long dancing around each others feelings they had finally professed their love.

_Figures it would take a near death experience for him to admit he loves me. _ Kaylee thought sarcastically.

Simon kissed her right cheek softly and said warmly "I love, you."

She turned around and kissed him back passionately.

They broke apart and she smiled and replied lovingly " I love you, too."

Kaylee slid of his arms and straddled his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and asked thickly "Why did you do it?"

His face became puzzled and replied confusingly "What do you mean _àirén_?_"_

Kaylee kissed his forehead gently and asked "Why did you sacrifice that shiny life in the Core and give up all of that grand cash, was it all because of River?"

Simon kissed her right cheek softly again and replied honestly "No I mean it started out that way but, mostly it's because I realized that even through I had a very successful life on the outside on the inside I was missing something."

Kaylee asked fascinated "What da ya mean by that?"

Simon sighed and replied " When I started to get the strange letters form River, I finally understood that I was supposed to be with her and not be at the hospital. It took me a while, but, I soon came to the conclusion that River was my only family."

She asked sadly "What about your folks were they that _lěngku?" _

Simon gathered her to his chest and buried his face in the nape of her neck.

Kaylee leaned into him and stroked his back softly.

After a few minutes she heard him sigh.

He pulled away through her arms were still draped around his neck.

Simon leaned his forehead on hers and replied wearily "Unfortunately they were, deep down I knew that my parents loved me and River, but it always seemed that they only cared about putting their children in the right positions in life."

Wanting to understand more about his past Kaylee asked softly "How do ya mean?"

Simon sighed and explained irritated "I was always interested in medicine and wanted to be a doctor form the time I was ten however as soon as I told my parents they immediately enrolled me in the best MedAcad programs on Osiris and practically pushed me to my goal instead of slowly encouraging me."

She smiled slightly and replied sympathetically "It must of put _fēngkuáng de yālì _on you as a kid huh?"

He sighed again and said tiredly "Yes but it was odd I actually thrived on it, River coped well under the pressure of our parent's ambition too. She was always achieving prestigious awards in academics, and was a skilled ballerina before she was a adolescent."

Kaylee replied engrossed "I bet your folks soaked all of River's attention up like a sponge."

Simon nodded and said jaded "Whenever River achieved something Father, and Mother showered her with new dresses, art kits, and dance shoes. It was as if with each new mathematics trophy, or dance recital my parents became more controlling of her."

He chuckled hollowly and replied fondly "Even through she was a prodigy River has always had a very independent mind, so my parent's attempt to reign her in were largely unsuccessful."

Kaylee smiled and said adoringly "I had a feeling she was like that when she was a kid."

Simon smiled faintly and replied annoyed "Yes, but for all of my intelligence I still couldn't of anticipated the horrible things the Academy would do to her."

She gave him a soft squeeze and kissed his lips tenderly, Simon reciprocated happily.

Kaylee reluctantly pulled away her arms still around his neck, and asked concernedly "When did you decide to sneak her out?"

Simon buried his face in the nape of her neck again and replied seriously "After her sixth letter, I knew it was written in code."

She asked curious "How did ya know that?"

Simon kissed her neck softly he pulled away and replied endearingly "When we were young River and I made up our own code so we could send funny notes to each other late at night it was very_ tèbié _to us."

Kaylee nodded she stroked his back gently and said reassuringly "That's probably why River used it she knew that something that important to you both you were bound to figure out what was goin' on."

Buoyed by her words Simon sighed once again and said somberly " Yes I know, however at first I did try to convince my parents that River wasn't safe in the Academy but they didn't listen."

Kaylee squeezed him once again that night and asked quietly "Why didn't they believe you?"

He exhaled and replied gravely "My parents were strong Alliance supporters they were almost fanatical in their loyalty. When I tried to explain that the Academy was hurting River they refused to believe that a Alliance funded school would do that. Also they didn't want me to slow my rising career as a trauma surgeon with a scandal, they told me I was being paranoid and demanded that I stopped reading so much into River's letters."

Kaylee kissed him on his lips gently and said compassionately "Oh Simon_, _that must of made you feel just,_ kě pà_!_"_

Simon nodded and replied tiredly "Yes I did but after I had heard by parent's reaction to what I told them I'd made the decision to use all of my resources to find River."

Kaylee smiled and replied curious "Do you ever regret it?"

Simon gathered her to him once again and replied honestly "Sometimes but most of the time no, I mean if I never rescued River I would never have met you and for that I am extremely grateful, also I would of never found such a relaxing life here on _Serenity._"

Kaylee asked confused "What do you mean by relaxing?"

He smiled and replied happily "When I worked at Capital City hospital I would sometimes only get a few hours a sleep a night. Here on _Serenity,_ in the black, I find that whenever we don't have a job I feel like I can truly breath and just... be me."

Kaylee grinned and said proudly "Yup my girl sure does seem to have that effect on people."

Simon smiled at her softly and replied lovingly "Yes she certainly does."

He slipped his hands underneath her thin silken tank top and slowly pulled it off, not wasting a second he yanked his shirt off and hurriedly slipped out of his pants and boxers.

Kaylee undid the clasp to her bra and quickly had it off, she then tugged on her panties and soon had them off as well.

Simon then slid his arms around her waist and gently lifted her he then carried her towards the floor of the engine and softly set her down.

Kaylee smiled and replied passionately "Simon I love you, and I am so proud of you for doing what you did for River."

He nodded and said adoringly "Thank you, Kaylee I love you, more than _zài zhè shǒu shī bié de._ "

Simon then entered her and she moved into him their passion guiding their lovemaking.

Both were soaked with sweat from the heat of the engine and the intensity of their recent affair.

She sighed against Simon and said ecstatic "My that was _c__hū zhè shǒu shī xìngbié jiàndìng_!"

Simon grinned he propped himself up on his right elbow and replied slyly "Well I'm happy to oblige a repeat performance."

She smiled softly and said lovingly "Yes that would be great, but-"

Simon asked piqued "But what my _x__ìnggǎn nǚyǒu_?_" _

She slid out form beneath him and agilely straddled his hips.

Smiling seductively Kaylee replied erotically "This time let me show you some _lìng rén xīngfèn de kuàigǎn_! "

Simon pushed against her and said eagerly "Lead on my dear!"

With that Kaylee entered him and their was no more talking form then on.

* * *

Mandarin Translations

Sweetheart -_Àirén_

Cold hearted- _lěngkù_

Crazy Pressure- _fēngkuáng de yālì_

Horrible_- Kě pà  
_

Honey-_ f__ēngmì _

Special_- Tèbié_

Anything else in this verse- _Zài zhè shǒu shī bié de _

Out of this verse sexing- c_hū zhè shǒu shī xìngbié jiàndìng_

Sexy girlfriend- _Xìnggǎn nǚyǒu _

Mind-blowing pleasure -_Lìng rén xīngfèn de kuàigǎn _


End file.
